


Tuna

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Một con mèo hoang và một con Cá Ngừ.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	Tuna

Ta là một con mèo.

Tất nhiên không phải là một con mèo tầm thường như những con mèo khác. Ta là chỉ huy của tất cả lũ mèo ở thị trấn Namimori này. Cả mèo nhà, lẫn mèo hoang.

Ta không có chủ. Không có một tên nhân loại ngu xuẩn nào xứng đáng làm chủ của ta.

Hàng ngày, ta đi tuần xung quanh địa bàn của mình, nhân tiện trừng trị vài tên nhãi con dám phá luật. Cho đến một ngày, có một lũ mèo lạ từ thị trấn kế bên dám đến địa bàn của ta. Tất nhiên là ta phải trừng phạt lũ không biết điều đó.

Dù không muốn, nhưng ta phải thừa nhận rằng, lũ đó khá mạnh. Nhưng có mạnh hơn nữa, vẫn phải cúp đuôi chạy trốn, bởi ta mới là kẻ mạnh nhất.

Tuy vậy, ta bị thương không nhẹ. Càng liếm vết thương, ta càng cảm thấy kiệt sức. Bước chân của ta trở lên lảo đảo, tầm mắt của ta mờ đi, ta không còn thấy rõ những gì trước mắt, cho đến khi ta hoàn toàn không còn cảm nhận được gì nữa.

*

Ta nghĩ, có thể ta đã chết. Cả cơ thể ta thật thoải mái như được nằm trên bông và xung quanh là mùi hương thật dễ chịu. Đây là thiên đường chăng?

Ta cảm thấy, một bàn tay như có như không, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lưng của ta, và như một bản năng, ta đã không thể kiềm chế mà phát ra tiếng gầm gừ thích thú. Bất chợt, một tiếng nói vang lên, khiến ta giật mình mở mắt.

“Mày đã tỉnh lại rồi sao?”

Đập vào mắt ta là khung cảnh hoàn toàn lạ lẫm. Trông có vẻ là một phòng ngủ và ta thì đang nằm trên một chiếc giường mềm mại. Trước mắt ta là một người đang ngồi và ta phải ngước lên mới có thể trông thấy được người đó.

Đó là một thiếu niên với mái đầu kỳ lạ, đôi mắt to tròn, đang khẽ cười với ta.

“Tao đã xử lí vết thương cho mày rồi đó, lần sau cẩn thận hơn nhé.”

Sau khi nghe tên con người đó nói, ta mới nhận ra những vết thương của ta đã được băng bó. Chẳng trách ta lại thấy thoải mái như vậy.

“Mày có nhớ đường về nhà không?” Tên con người đó hỏi rồi tự trả lời. “Tao không thấy mày có vòng cổ, mày là mèo hoang!”

Tất nhiên ta là mèo hoang. Không có tên con người nào xứng đáng làm chủ của ta hết.

“Vậy thì…” Tên con người đó đăm chiêu rồi đột nhiên thốt lên. “Mày sẽ ở đây với tao nhé. Tao tên là Tsunayoshi.”

Muốn ở cùng ta cơ đấy, đúng là một con người đầy tham vọng. Nhưng thôi, dù sao ta cũng đang bị thương, hoạt động không tiện nên ta sẽ miễn cưỡng nhận tên đó làm người hầu. Ta lười biếng ‘meo’ một tiếng coi như đáp lời.

“Mày đồng ý đúng không? Vậy tao sẽ gọi mày là Hibari!” Tên con người đó, à không, Tsuna vui vẻ kêu lên. Tsuna, Tsuna… Tuna… Cá ngừ? Cá ngừ lại muốn ở chung với mèo. Ta quyết định, ta sẽ thầm gọi cậu ta là Cá ngừ.

Ta chẳng quan tâm Cá ngừ gọi ta là gì, Hibari cũng được, mà Chim sẻ cũng thế, miễn là cậu ta chăm sóc hầu hạ ta tử tế.

*

Cuộc sống của ta dưới sự hầu hạ của Cá ngừ trôi qua tương đối thoải mái. Ta đã định sẽ rời đi sau khi vết thương của ta lành lại nhưng bởi vì sự tận tâm của cậu ta, ta quyết định sẽ ở lại thêm một thời gian nữa.

Sau khi khoẻ lại, ta lại vẫn tiếp tục đi tuần tra và trừng phạt, nhưng sau đó, ta vẫn sẽ quay trở về, về ‘nhà’, về với Cá ngừ của ta.

Có thể nói, ta chưa từng gặp ai vụng về hậu đậu như Cá ngừ. Có phải vì là Cá nên không quen sống trên cạn? Đi đâu đụng đấy, suốt ngày vấp té, lại còn hay dậy muộn. Nếu ta mà không gọi cậu ta dậy, thì cậu ta sẽ ngủ suốt.

Ta nghĩ, cuộc sống của Cá ngừ mà không có ta ở bên, có lẽ sẽ không ổn.

*

Hôm nay, vẫn như mọi ngày, Cá ngừ vẫn dậy muộn, vẫn vấp té trong khi chuẩn bị rồi còn la hét ầm ĩ. Thật đúng là không làm người ta hết lo.

Bất chợt, ta nhận ra, ta chưa từng đến trường của Cá ngừ. Ta tự hỏi không biết Cá ngừ của ta ở trường sẽ như thế nào.

Được rồi, ta quyết định, hôm nay sau khi đi tuần, ta sẽ ghé qua trung học Namimori để thăm Cá ngừ.

…

Dù hiện giờ đã đến trường, nhưng ta lại không biết Cá ngừ học ở lớp nào. Ta chẳng thể làm gì ngoài loanh quanh ở sân trường cho đến khi một giọng nói quen thuộc lọt vào tai ta.

“Hibari-san…”

Đó là giọng của Cá ngừ! Hibari-san? Đó là tên của ta. Cá ngừ gọi ta sao? Ta theo nơi tiếng giọng nói phát ra và thấy đúng là Cá ngừ của ta. Ta muốn kêu lên để Cá ngừ thấy ta nhưng rồi ta nhận ra, bên cạnh Cá ngừ là một người khác.

Thiếu niên với mái tóc màu đen giống với màu lông của ta, và đôi mắt xám loé lên tia sáng sắc lạnh cũng chẳng hề khác với của ta là bao.

“Hibari-san.”

Cá ngừ lại một lần nữa lên tiếng, giọng nói ngại ngùng với một loạt những cảm xúc ta không thể nói rõ, nhưng ta biết nó không dành cho ta, mà là cho người con trai kia, người con trai mà Cá ngừ gọi là ‘Hibari’ ấy.

Hoá ra, ‘Hibari’ không phải là cái tên dành cho ta, hoá ra khi Cá ngừ gọi ta bằng cái tên ấy, lại là như gọi một người khác.

Ta chưa bao giờ biết, làm một con mèo lại có thể đau đớn đến như vậy.

Giá như…

Giá như…

Giá như…

Ta... là một con người.


End file.
